


Mornings with you

by PotterHeadHGDM



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bang Chan-centric, But its ok cuz he has minho, Cute, Gayness, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jisung gets scarred way too much, Love, M/M, Minor Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Mostly Fluff, Not Beta Read, dirty joke, vry briefly tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 02:42:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20771213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotterHeadHGDM/pseuds/PotterHeadHGDM
Summary: just basically Chan admiring his beautiful boyfriend as he sleeps, and then telling him how beautiful he is when he wakes up.





	Mornings with you

**Author's Note:**

> Never written chan centric before so im sorry if it sucks, please enjoy and leave comments, i read and try to respond to them all!

The sound of the alarm clock blaring was the thing that made Chan finally open his eyes, after hours of debating whether or not he should get up and have an early start for once in his life.

The light from the window shone through the transparent curtains his boyfriend had convinced him to buy; “the stars can be our nightlight Channie Hyung!” being his only, and not really the best excuse.

Unfortunately, Chan could never find it in himself to say know to those cute little dimples or how when his boyfriend pouted his usually almost closed eyes would widen cutely, making him look somewhat like a fox, in Chan’s opinion.

Speaking of the devil, the Australian’s eyes finally landed on the head of messy blonde hair that laid next to him, face hidden beneath the covers and legs thrown over Chan’s torso as he happily slept through the obnoxiously loud chorus of ‘Dance the Night Away.’ The same as every single morning since the catchy song came out.

Again, that was all his boyfriend, and once again, Chan knew he wasn’t fully to blame, it was the order’s fault for falling for the puppy dog eyes again, and as if he knew the effect he had, his boyfriend had even thrown in a little sniff with his words; “Never ever is just really scary to wake up to.”

It was an understatement to say BamBam was displeased to hear that, and promptly refused to talk to him for a week, before running back with many apologise because he missed dabbing with Felix too much to stay away.

Chan slowly turned around, being as careful as possible nit to move the legs draped over him as he switched the blasted music off, and turned around again.

Jeongin’s messy hair was now fluttering slightly in the soft wind that blew in through the open window.

It had been hot the night before, and the two loved to cuddle, so being hot (in the temperature sense of course) was a no go.

Without a sound, Chan slowly pulled down the blanket covering his love’s peaceful features, and immediately a smile settles across his face.

The boy was beautiful, eyes closed, not tightly, but calmly, mouth hanging slightly open with not even a drop of drool or the sound of a single snore could be seen or heard.

Chan always thought it was so crazily unfair that his boyfriend was able to be that beautiful when he slept, then again, he always thought it was unfair how beautiful he was awake as well.

Not in a jealously sense, of course, Chan could never be jealous of Jeongin, he was the most perfect human the older had ever seen or met, and when they had gotten together, after much pining, he had pinched himself every second to make sure he wasn’t dreaming.

It was in the sense that he couldn’t make him, well, his.

With the dating ban on Stray kids, along with all the homophobia around the world, and even in some of their fans, though Chan would hate to admit it, telling the world Jeongin’s his would be too much of a risk.

He could handle the comments, all the repercussions, eve the telling off’s from JYP himself, but Jeongin couldn’t, the sensitive boy cried over the simplest of things sometimes. Though he was so strong other times.

That knowledge though, that responsibility, didn’t stop the pang of something he didn’t want to admit was jealousy from hitting his chest every time one of their fans called him beautiful, or talked about him being their baby, their cute little baby.

No, Chan would always think. He’s not, he’s my baby.

It was only later on, when the two would sit together and eat dinner, or cuddle over a movie or even make love that Chan would remind himself over and over that Jeongin only wanted him, despite all the doubts in his mind. Jeongin wanted him as much as Chan wanted his Innie.

With those thoughts in mind, Chan let his hand wander to the youngers face, brushing a stray strand of hair from where it lay over his eyebrow, and tucking it behind his ear.

“So pretty.” Chan hummed quietly to himself, now lightly tracing the youngers features.

He knew his alarm had already rung, he knew he had practice that morning, they all did, and he knew it was his responsibility to wake Jeongin up too, because, as Jisung has said multiple times;

“I am never waking you two up again, that was scarring.”

(The two didn’t mention that it was over a year ago that he had walked in that morning at a terribly inconvenient time, and that both of them had walked in on him and Minho doing the same multiple times.)

At this point though, time was the last thing on Chan’s mind, because he had a feeling that despite it feeling like years he’d been laying there, arm propping up his head as he traced his lover’s eyes, nose, and then soft round lips, it probably had only been mere minutes.

The buzz from Chan’s phone signalled a message, and when the elder read it, it was exactly what he had imagined;

** _Minho: idk what you’re doing but we have practice soon and I’m making pancakes, get up before I force Jisung to go in there_ **

The newly brown-haired male sighed and placed his phone down, disappointed that his time to marvel at his boyfriend’s beauty had been cut short.

“Honey.” He cooed gently, now using his thumb to rub softly along the youngers cheek. “Innie, baby, we have to get up.”

A small groan was heard before the younger’s eyes fluttered open, hands immediately going to cover his eyes from the light.

“Channie.” He yawned, not moving from his position. “what’re you doing? Creep.”

The older snorted, wrapping his free arm around Jeongin’s bare waist and pulling him closer, so their faces were mere inches apart.

“am I not allowed to admire how beautiful my boyfriend is?” he asked, cocking his eyebrow slightly, a small playful smile on his lips.

“Yah, Hyung!” Jeongin whined, attempting to pull the blanket up to cover his face, but being stopped by Chan’s hands gently holding his wrist. “You can’t just say sappy things like that, I’m not that beautiful.”

The older let out an overdramatic gasp, “how could you say that?” he asked, eyes wide, but a smirk on his lips. “I’m sure you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen in my life, and I’m getting old you know.”

That was a lie, but it made Jeongin do that thing where his eyes turned to crescents as he giggled, so who was Chan to point it out.

“please Hyung, have you never looked in a mirror before?”

“okay, now whose being sappy?”

The blonde giggled again, now wrapping his arms around Chans neck and pushing himself up so they were touching foreheads.

“I love you, Hyung.” He smiled brightly, his straight teeth showing completely. “thank you.” he added, as an afterthought.

“I love you more.” Chan bit back, always making things a competition, however, as Jeongin opened his mouth to retort, the older pressed his lips against the ones he had been yearning to touch since he woke up.

After a moment of shock, and annoyance that Chan wasn’t going to let him profess his undying love which was much more than Chan’s, the younger gave in, closing his eyes and pulling his boyfriend closer, squeaking in surprise when he was pulled completely flush against the order’s bare torso.

“what’re you trying to do?” the blonde asked, eyes narrowed.

Chan simply laughed, his free hand now moving from Jeongin’s petite waist to his lower back, where he rubbed small circles into the soft skin there.

“what does it look like, baby?” he winked, pressing a soft kiss to the younger’s cheek, before slowly moving them to his ear. “Will you let me?”

Jeongin shivered at the words, and the small, timid nod he gave was enough to have Chans lips back on his, not rough and sloppy, like it was those nights when they had to be quick, or when it had been weeks and they were desperate, but slow and passionate, loving.

Like they had all the time in the world.

Which, unfortunately, Chan forgot that they really didn’t.

“Guys Minho already texted you like three times, I heard the alarm go off you- OH MY GOD NOT AGAIN!”

Jisung’s voice had the two immediately pulling away, eyes wide as they watched the squirrel like boy’s figure run down the halls, faint yells of ‘Minho hyung! they scarred me again!” being heard as he did.

The leader took one look at the maknae, before they both burst out laughing.

“Maybe he’ll learn not to barge in anymore now.” Chan laughed, finally stepping out of bed and putting on his shorts so he wasn’t walking around in boxers.

“hopefully.” The maknae giggled in return, also standing up and pulling on Chans shirt, before grabbing another one from the closet and throwing it to the boy. “Put this on or I’ll jump you during breakfast.”

This simply earned him a smirk from Chan, who winked. “is that bad thing?”

He cringed when a slipper was thrown at him, wincing as the fluffy shoe hit him in the arm. “Ouch!” he cursed.

“serves you right.” Jeongin shot him a glare before marching out of the room.

Chan simply smiled lovingly.

He loved mornings with his boyfriend.

They were always the best.


End file.
